The Subway Chronicals
by Father Maxwell
Summary: A typical day's happenings in the Subway where Eagle and Nova work. This is not an MKR MP episode, let's just call it a "special". Rated G for basically nothing bad, but it's still funny, at least I think so.


The Subway Chronicles  
(or, a really stupid fanfic Dusk decided to whip up because she was feeling MKR Mount Pleasant- deprived)  
  
(Time: Whenever Subway opens. Scene is the Subway on Main Street in Mt. Pleasant, the same Subway where the story MKR Mount Pleasant takes place. Dusk, who is wearing baggy jeans and an Iron Chef t-shirt, is leaning against the outside wall and playing a down-and-dirty blues alto sax solo like Fred makes us in jazz band. Eagle walks outside and throws a quarter into her open case.)   
  
Dusk- Thanks Eagle! ::resumes playing::   
  
(2 hours later. Dusk stops playing and decides it's time for breakfast. Yes, breakfast!)   
  
Eagle- ::cutesy eyes-closed smile:: Welcome to Subway--oh, hi, Dusk! An Eagle sub today, as usual? Coming right up..::begins to make sub while humming Fiancee Ni Naritai::   
  
Nova- ::sitting on a couch over way to the left of the counter, back where you can't see it, right across from the door to the 'back room'. There's gotta be a couch there!:: I'm bored. Let's go do something fun.   
  
Eagle- We can't do anything fun Nova. We're trapped here in this boring, dead-end, minimum wage-paying job until 11 o'clock.   
  
Nova- Darn.   
  
Dusk- ::sitting on counter:: Well there's gotta be something to do. (All of a sudden CloudyNight bursts in the door.)  
  
Cloudy- I've done it! I've just figured out the ultimate thing to do when you're bored and stuck in a boring, dead-end, minimum wage-paying job until 11 o'clock!!!   
  
Nova- ::jumps up:: Really!?!?!   
  
Cloudy- ::jumps up on counter:: No. I wish I did though.   
  
Nova- Oh.  
  
Eagle- Oh.  
  
Dusk- Oh.   
  
God- Oh.   
  
Dusk-........yep..... (2 hours later. Lunchtime!)   
  
Clef- ::walks in with Tarta and Tatra on each arm:: Yo.   
  
Nova- ::dryly:: Yo. Welcome to Subway, what can I get you?   
  
Clef- Well, I'ma take a Subway melt wit all the sheet on it. My girl Tarta here'll take one a dem 'Veggie Delight' thangs, and my girl Tatra'll have a pizza sub wit black olives. Ya got all that?   
  
Nova- ::even more dryly:: Yeah..I got all that..::starts making subs, and gets an evil gleam in her eye. She pretends to drop the paper you wrap subs in, bends over, and quickly squirts a bunch of mustard on each sub, while supressing an evil laugh:: Here you go, sir!...and ma'ms...That will be $7.46.  
  
Clef- ::hands her a 10:: Keep da change. ::winks suggestively at Nova and walks out, still with Tarta and Tatra hanging on him.::   
  
Cloudy- I never knew Clef was so...ghetto.   
  
Dusk- ::Filing her nails:: That's what happens when you let me write fanfics.   
  
DarthBond- ::bursts in:: Cloudy! I thought I told you to get me a pizza sub...2 hours ago! I'm still hungry!   
  
Eagle- I'll get it!   
  
Everybody else- NO!   
  
Nova- I'll take care of it, Eagle. Remember what happened last time you made a sub for a po'd customer?   
  
Eagle- .......no.   
  
Nova- ::sweatdrop:: Well it was bad! I'll make it! ::And she does so. Makes the sub, I mean::  
  
Eagle- I'm bored.   
  
Nova- Me too.   
  
Dusk- Yep.   
  
Cloudy- Yep.  
  
Darth- Yep.   
  
Nova- Hey, what are you still doing here?   
  
Darth- I'm going, I'm going.   
  
Dusk- Hey Cloudy! Let's have a soda-drinking competition!   
  
Cloudy- I thought we already did that. Dusk- No, Eagle and Nova did. Cloudy- But I'm not thirsty.   
  
Dusk- Yeah, neither am I.  
  
Nova- ......yep.   
  
(6 hours later. Or, 6 o'clock pm.)   
  
Nova- Only 5 more hours of work! Eagle- ::pops the popper on his forhead repeatedly:: Hehehehehehehe...5...hours..hehehehe...only...5...more...hours.....heheheheheheehehehehehehehehe!!!!   
  
Dusk- See, that's why I don't have a job.   
  
(10:54 PM. Dusk and Cloudy are outside playing an alto sax/saxinet duet and getting random objects thrown at them by passerbys. Eagle and Nova are sitting inside on the floor watching Iron Chef.)   
  
Nova- ::bounces up and down:: Come on, come on! Stupid commercials! I want to know who wins!   
  
(And now, a rare appearance from a Magic Knight. You knew this was coming, didn't you?)   
  
Fuu- ::is covered in rotten foods that Dusk and Cloudy threw at her while she was coming in:: Hello? Hello? Is anybody working today? May I get some service, please?   
  
(Iron Chef comes back on.)   
  
Nova- No!   
  
Fuu- Hello? Is there somebody back there? Could I please have a sub, 6 inches on wheat, with green peppers, lettuce, tomato, ham, cheese--   
  
Eagle and Nova- NO! Fuu- Why not?   
  
(Nova slowly stands up and pumps her supersoaker)   
  
Nova- You made me miss hearing who won on Iron Chef. You will die. ::Mustard shooting commences. After a few minutes, Fuu falls down on the floor. She's still alive though. She has to be, she's just too fun to torture in fics::   
  
  
DarthBond- ::Jumps out of the window of his house, runs across the street, into Subway, and starts kicking Fuu:: Yeah! You'll pay!...what did she do?   
  
Eagle- Does it really matter?   
  
DarthBond- Nope. ::Kicks some more::   
  
Nova- ::walks over and puts her arm around Eagle's shoulders:: Ya know, our job isn't really so bad after all.   
  
Eagle- Nope. Hey, wanna have another soda-drinking competition?   
  
Nova- ::grins:: You're on! (And so they go hold another soda drinking competition, all while DB just stands there kicking Fuu, and Dusk and Cloudy continue their duet. All is peaceful in the world.....Or is it?   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.   
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yeah. It is.)   
  
END 


End file.
